Breaking the Bro Code
by Cayology
Summary: The Bro Code is a way of life. A way of life that Barney had always followed. Until Robin that is. A series of one shot drabbles. Swarkles! I don not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello! How are you guys this fine September day? I am back in the HIMYM Fanfiction community with a brand new series. This story will be a collection of drabbles, talking about times Barney has broken the bro code. All drabbles will be very short, and filled with Swarkles!**

** Before we begin I really quickly want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite(ed), and followed my story Not Yet. Your kind words made me feel very welcome in this community.**

HIMYM- Breaking the Bro Code

Hot Crazy Scale-

86. When a Bro meets a chick he shall endeavor to find out where she fits on the hot/crazy scale before pursuing her.

When Barney first started dating Robin, she was well within the limits of the hot crazy scale. Sure she was slightly crazy but no more than anyone else, and her hotness was off the chart so that canceled it out.

It wasn't until a number of years later that Barney saw how truly insane she really was.

He was getting married. Something no one had ever expected him to do. Quinn was the perfect woman for him. She was a stripper(ex) for gods sake! Barney was perfectly happy with her, or at least that was what he had convinced himself.

Robin was his only loose thread.  
His what if girl.

They hadn't worked out and he had been okay with it. When ever he liked her she wasn't into him or the tables were reversed. They had everything right, except timing. By they were over, and he was with Quinn.

He was happy.

"Does anyone have any reason these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." A gasp ran through the church, as the beautiful brown haired reporter stood up shakily. Barney's heart stopped.

Robin...

"Don't do it... ". Was all she said.

Barney looked at her, his mind whirling. This should have been a hard decision, but he had already made up his mind. Robin was crazy. Like seriously crazy. She was way off the hot crazy scale, in the zone that he should have stayed clear of. But he didn't want to. Something about this crazy girl had stolen his heart. Maybe it was her crazy way of looking at love and relationships, or her crazy view on Canada. Or maybe it was how crazy in love with him she was.

That was when he realized that he too was crazy. Quinn was the perfect girl. Smart, funny, beautiful, and willing to do some weird sex things. She was well within the boundaries of the hot crazy scale. She was perfect on paper, everything he should want. But he didn't want her. He wanted the girl that was perfectly imperfect.

He wanted Robin. So Barney broke another law of the bro code. He went after the girl who was crazier than she was hot.

**A/N- Since this is a series, I would love if you guys sent me prompts! Just give me the bro code rule, and a situation if you want. And as always, please review. I would love to hear what you thought!**

**Thanks,**

**Cayology**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello my fellow Bros! I'm baaack! Here is my second one shot of this series. Once again, if you have any prompts please send them to me!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

Never sleep with a bros ex

150. No sex with your bro's ex. It is never, EVER permissible for a bro to sleep with his bro's ex. Violating this code is worse than killing a bro.

He had done the unthinkable. Broken the biggest code out there. He, Barney Stinson, bro enthusiast, had slept with his bros ex.

Sure Ted and Robin had been broken up for some time, but they had still dated. Now, Barney had defied his oath and claimed the territory his best friends had claimed only a year or so earlier.

It was a mistake. Or at least he tried to convince himself that. They had been drunk, and let's face it he was pretty irresistible. They pretended nothing happened. Which would have been easier if Barney actually believed that.

For one, Barney had betrayed Ted. Something that tore him up inside. And also, something about that night had made it impossible for him to forget. Something had happened to Barney that would change him forever.

It was a messy deed. One they lied to cover up, then when it came out it nearly destroyed Barney's broship with Ted. That wasn't what Barney had wanted at all. In fact. Sleeping with Robin hadn't been what he'd wanted.

Wait, scratch that. Sleeping with Robin had been why he had wanted, but not what he had planned to ever happen.

All it did was lead to trouble. Barney almost lost his best friend, and almost died. But worst of all, it lead to Barney developing...

Feelings.

**A/N- What now! REVIEW!**


End file.
